


Making History

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two upperclassmen muse together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

“Those brats are making history, aren’t they?” Shuuzou sighed, shaking his head. “Never would have guessed it.”

“I would, just wish I wasn’t part of that history.” Chihiro shrugged his shoulders, seemingly disinterested in it all.

“Why, because you won’t be remembered?”

“I wasn’t exactly the most notable member of Rakuzan, you know.”

Shuuzou let out a chuckle and moved to Chihiro. “You can always make history somewhere else, you know?”

“Oh? Are you flirting with me” Chihiro raised an eyebrow, despite the smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Maybe I am…”  He brought his face closer to Chihiro’s, letting his eyes slowly close.

“Sorry,” he held up a hand to stop him, “if you want to make history with me, you’re going to have to take it slow.”

“I see how it is.” Shuuzou stood and fixed his hair a bit. “I have to woo you first.”

“Exactly.” Chihiro turned back to the book in his hand, not a care in the world it seemed.

“I have a feeling that’ll make me be the one making history, then.” Shuuzou leaned over Chihiro’s back. “I mean, wooing you will be one for the history books, right?”

Chihiro rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so, but whatever you say.”

“Oh, do you have a way with words!”

“Can you quiet down? I’m trying to read.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prev: Complicated (Soukoku-ish)
> 
> Next: Rivalry (AoKise)


End file.
